


Наказание

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Драбблы от R до NC-17 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: Автор вдохновлялся книгой Эрика Гарсии «Грязное мамбо, или Потрошители». В этом мире законы Линча стали реальностью.





	Наказание

Виктор перешёл дорогу на пешеходном переходе, находившемся на пересечении четырехполосной трассы, и остановился на середине — в небольшой зелёной зоне, разделявшей проезжую часть надвое. Там он привычно проверил время в своём чипе. 

— Куда прешь, придурок? — выкрикнул огромный альфа из проезжающего мимо авто. 

— Пошёл нахуй, мудак! — вяло ответил Виктор и продолжил изучать сегодняшнего клиента на экране. 

Сигнал показал, что можно переходить дальше, и альфа, затормозив, вышел, чтобы обругать Виктора. На самом деле Виктор любил современное законодательство. По своей природе он был очень агрессивным омегой, а потому право Линча и Звёздные суды были для него подарком. 

Он ещё помнил времена, когда в его детстве никто не мог защитить себя здесь и сейчас. Он помнил, как папочка пару лет судился с соседом, занявшим часть их земельного участка. Потом отец просто переломал тому наглому альфе ноги. Виктор отлично помнил, как, не сдержавшись, избил особо наглого альфу за скабрезные шуточки в свой адрес. Был ужасный скандал, а через полгода его уже все оправдывали. Тогда стремительно разрушающее себя общество решило, что каждый имеет право на самозащиту, и был написан Кодекс Линча, дозволяющий самому карать своего обидчика и определяющий степень наказания. А точнее, "допустимые меры самообороны в конкретных противоправных обстоятельствах при посягании на личность и объем ее прав". Тут-то и потребовались некоторым слабым, не способным защититься, свои защитники. Виктор был счастлив, это было его призвание, так как его бесило абсолютно все. Теперь он был охранником, а точнее, защитником, и имел право за клиента убивать. Впрочем, по новому закону кто угодно имел право убивать. 

Виктор тяжело вздохнул, дослушал причитания до конца, посмотрел на тыкающий в него палец и тихо сказал:

— Пользуясь правом Линча, защищаю свою попранную честь, — и он схватил мужика за ту руку, пальцем которой он тыкал, выхватил из своей спортивной сумки тесак и просто отрубил палец. Идеально заточенная медицинская сталь легко отделила конечность от основной кости, сделав это так точно, что альфа успел испытать даже не боль, а нечто сродни удовольствию. Тот ошеломленно уставился на свою руку, а Виктор только произнес:

— Не благодарите, — и ушёл. 

В маршрутке ему удалось проехать спокойно, ни на кого не нарвавшись.

Офис был, как всегда, ярким, блестел никелированными вставками, создавая ощущение клинической больницы. 

— Хей, Вик, милый друг, — довольно пробубнил его друг и напарник Энджел. Он был огромным медведеподобным альфой тридцати двух — как и сам Виктор — лет. — Кто твоя жертвочка сегодня? 

Ещё раз заглянув в личное дело заказчика, Виктор спокойно ответил:

— Некто Вениамин Петрович. Молодой омега двадцати двух лет. Не замужем, детей нет, владелец сети салонов красоты. 

— Насосал! — заявил Энджел и заржал. 

— Дам в рожу! — зло прошипел Виктор, и Энджел поднял руки, как бы демонстрируя поражение. 

Через полчаса в офис зашёл воистину великолепный омега, и Виктор тяжело выдохнул. Что уж там… он всегда предпочитал омег. Они его обычно не предпочитали. 

— Господин Ветров, — радушно, но подчёркнуто холодно поприветствовал их руководитель, пожилой альфа Радьяр Амирович, — прошу, пройдёмте в мой кабинет. Виктор, идите за нами. 

Покидая кабинет босса, Виктор знал всю исходную информацию о клиенте, но ничего не знал о Вениамине по-настоящему, а хотелось. 

Утро проходило спокойно, и никто не затрагивал чести Вениамина. Виктор же мечтал, что сможет наказать какого-нибудь ублюдка, и тогда Вениамин отметит его как-то по-особенному. Впрочем, логика говорила, что это глупости и бред. 

Однако к обеду случай все-таки представился. У Вениамина было совещание в совете директоров сети. Кабинет, полный альф и бет разных мастей, обсуждал продвижение некоего нового стилиста на рынке парикмахерских услуг, и дискуссия явно потеряла всякую логичность. Представители разных направлений громко и бурно обсуждали качества стилиста — Солнцева. Кого-то волновали его личная жизнь и эпатажность, кого-то беспокоило его не престижное учебное заведение, а кого-то и происхождение. Вениамин спокойно наблюдал за баталией, а после так же спокойно произнёс:

— Солнцев будет в составе нашей команды. Он займёт пост главного лук-дизайнера нашей команды в Москве. 

На минуту воцарилась гнетущая тишина. 

— Что вы сказали, Вениамин Петрович? — переспросил начальник пиар-отдела. 

— Ветров будет среди нас! — и Вениамин обозрел всех холодным взглядом. 

Первым не выдержал глава пиар-отдела и принялся вопить. Виктор сразу же напрягся. Изначально у них был договор: месть за совершенные деяния. Наказание. Виктор должен был ждать знака от Вениамина. Кидаться же на амбразуру, предвосхищая нападение, было нельзя. Впрочем, кодекс это также запрещал. 

В какой-то момент пиарщик не выдержал эмоционального напряжения и подчёркнутого игнорирования со стороны Вениамина и ударил его по лицу. Это не была истеричная пощечина, а настоящий удар кулаком в глаз. Виктор вскочил, а Вениамин лишь спокойно сказал: «Да!» 

— В интересах подзащитного Ветрова Вениамина Петровича произвожу воздаяние за нарушающее права деяние. Служба защиты. Офицер Кролихин. 

Закончив с формальностями и видя, как удивлённо вытягивается лицо эмоционального беты, Виктор спокойно вынул из ножен под пиджаком нож. Тяжело вздохнув, словно совершая необходимое зло, Виктор замахнулся и отрубил кисть, которой бета нанес удар. 

— Первичное воздаяние произведено! — и он молча удалился на свой стул.

Бета рухнул на пол без сознания, кровь хлестала из его руки, а Вениамин лишь спокойно вызвал корпоративного фельдшера и вернулся к работе.

***

Ближе к вечеру Виктор расслабленно прикрыл гроза, устав за день так, как не уставал никогда в жизни. Он не спал и даже не дремал, но Вениамин, похоже, решил, что он уснул, так как подошёл, совершенно не стесняясь.

— Бедный мой сильный омега. Устал, — Вениамин запустил пальцы в его волосы и принялся массировать голову, — как же ты прекрасен. И даже этого не знаешь.


End file.
